Naruto: Kyuubi King
by tlaz10
Summary: See what Naruto's life would be like as a genin who is in complete control of Kyuubi. Pairings undecided. Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons. DISCONTINUED. CHAPTER 4 HAS A PLOT OUTLINE IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT THIS STORY. PM ME AND I WILL POST A FIFTH CHAPTER SAYING THAT YOU TOOK OVER THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**(AN: This is my first fanfic and I haven't came up with any pairings yet. I do have a general idea about the plot, but please for the love of god, review and tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I could make it better. I will also take plot suggestions, but I will probably stick to my initial plan. Rated M for violence, language, possible lemons. Also, I realize the first few chapters aren't that good and are kind of short, which is why I put chapter 1 and chapter 2 together. I will try and update each week every Saturday, but if I can't I will definitely update once a month)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A Day In The Life<p>

Naruto had just gotten home from a meeting with his team. They were going to take part in the chunin exams in a couple of days. "Ok, what are we doing today, baka-fox?"

**"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! And were not training today. You're going to take a day off and have a social life. Your already Jonin level, but until the exams are over you need to keep acting like the idiot genin you are." Finished Kyuubi, adding only "And keep wearing that ridiculous orange jumpsuit. It makes people think your retarded."**

"What? There's nothing, I repeat, absolutely nothing wrong with my orange jumpsuit" complained Naruto. He knew how visible it was and how stupid it looked, but he liked it.

**"Whatever you want to think. Just go do whatever normal kids your age do."**

With that Naruto looked around for his wallet. Once he found it in a pile of ramen cups, he decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"Hey, old man! I'll take 5 bowls of the pork ramen!"

"You got it Naruto." Replied Teuchi.

While he was waiting for his ramen he looked around and noticed two people from outside the village. One was the jackass from the sand village that was picking on Konohomaru. The other was a beautiful blonde girl with whisker marks on her cheeks. Her headband didn't have a symbol on it, but it was definitely a shinobi headband.

"Hey, what village are you from?' asked Naruto.

"Who me? I'm not with a village. I am a freelancer. Any village can hire me."

"Oh. So are you here for the chunin exams?"

"Yes, I'm here along with two other freelancers that I don't particularly prefer. Now can I ask you a question? Who are you and why do you have so many questions?"

"Oh, my names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!"

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki, see ya around." She shunshinned out of the ramen stand in a puff of smoke.

"**Nice job scaring her away, kit.** **She would have made a good mate too**" Laughed Kyuubi.

After Naruto had eaten his ramen he decided to walk around town to find something to do. He happened to wander across a shinobi shop and decided to get some gear, since he had money left over after the Zabuza mission.

When he walked in he immediately thought about what Kyuubi had said earlier and decided to buy Black shinobi pants (like the jonin wear), a black T-shirt, and a black shinobi vest. He also decided, since Kyuubi had given him a crash course in weapons a while ago, that he should by two katanas and two sais. He also got rid of his blue shinobi sandals for a pair of black ones.

He put the Katanas into storage scrolls, while he holstered the sais one on each side of him at the hips. Naruto then saw something he would never forget. Sasuke was across the street making out with the stupidest fan girl he knew, Sakura. But, that wasn't the unforgettable part. Ino had just punched Sasuke in the face and then ran away crying Naruto didn't really like Sakura he just pretended to like her so he would seem like a loser, so he didn't give a shit. Guess Sasuke is the loser now.

As for Ino, he didn't hate her, but he didn't see her as a friend. Either way, he knew that after what Sasuke did by cheating on her, someone had to go cheer her up. Naruto ran along the rooftops until he got to the Yamanaka flower shop. When he got inside he saw her sitting in the corner crying.

"Ino, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't you read? The sign says were closed."

"I'm not here for flowers, I saw just now what happened and I figured someone should make sure you're okay." Naruto said with a smile that made Ino want to smile too.

"I'll be fine. Sasuke is just an asshole" replied Ino. "Thanks for checking on me. That was a nice thing to do. I'm sorry for all the times when I would yell at you because of something you said about Sasuke."

"It's no problem." Then Naruto realized something. It might make him seem like an ass to use this to his advantage, but he wanted a girlfriend and Ino was nice and she was pretty hot. "But, if you're really sorry, then maybe sometime we could go out to make up for it."

"Are you asking me out on a date? Right after I broke up with Sasuke?"

"No, not a date, just as friends. To get to know one and other. And we don't got to this anytime soon, since I can see you're not in the best of moods right now." Noticing see was facing the ground and was still lightly crying he put his hand on her cheek and tilted her head up so they were looking into each other's eyes and said "Cheer up. It will get better. I promise and an Uzumaki never breaks a promise."

"Thanks Naruto" Ino said between sobs.

"I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at the exams, okay?" Naruto, forgetting that genin can't do this, shunshinned out of the flower shop before Ino could reply.

"**Mangekyou Kyuubigan**" Naruto activated his Mangekyou Kyuubigan that Kyuubi taught him. Kyuubigan worked like Sharingan, except it worked with all senses and was a little more focused. The Mangekyou could allow him to copy any jutsu, even bloodline jutsu, but it could also let him see anywhere he has been, teleport anywhere he can see, and he could find anyone he wanted to with it. He also had the Mangekyou Sharingan abilities.

Naruto used his ability to find people and deactivated his Kyuubigan. He then jumped across the rooftops to the Uchiha compound. When he got there He went straight to Sasuke's room. When he opened the door prepared to fight he saw something he didn't expect.

On top of Sasuke was Sakura. Sasuke sucking on her small tits, while Sakura expertly rode on his dick. _I could kill them both right now._

"**Then you wouldn't have a team for the exam. Don't let the fact that you want to be with that blonde girl cloud your judgment.**"

_I don't need a team for the exam though_ thought Naruto. He backed away from the room without being noticed and he went home. He had had a long day and would have an even longer one tomorrow because of the exams.

Chapter 2: The exams

It was the day of the exams and Naruto was getting ready. He had a breakfast of cereal and had grabbed his gear. He locked the door and ran to the ninja academy. When he got there he was met by Sasuke and Sakura. As they continued to the room they were meant to go to for the exam, they ran into a genjutsu.

Sasuke was about to be a no it all snob when Naruto stopped him. "Sasuke, If you tell anyone else that it's a genjutsu, then I'll show everyone photos of what you and that pink haired slut were doing at the Uchiha compound, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Ho-how would you know about that?"

"Just keep your mouth shut and I'll do the same." Said Naruto as he walked past Sasuke, who had lost his cool for once and had a look of humiliation on his face.

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto to the exams. When they got there the Konoha genin, the Suna genin, the freelancers, the sound team, and Kabuto and his squad were already there. Kabuto was showing people ninja info cards that were amazingly accurate.

All the other genin were gathered around him listening. Naruto ran up to the freelance shinobi he was talking to yesterday. "Hey, I never got your name."

"It's Naruko. Your name was um… what was it again?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. Glad to meet you Naruko…err what's your last name?"

"I don't have one because I never met my family" Replied Naruko.

"Oh, ok then. Well best of luck to you."

"Yeah, you too Naruto." She said, then noticing Sasuke staring "If you keep staring at me I'll kill you so fast that even that Uchiha eye won't see it." Sasuke immediately stopped. Naruto and Naruko laughed, while Sakura kept thinking that Naruko was a slut and that she wasn't good enough for her Sasuke.

(Exams go as in canon with a few more teams showing up in the time before they start.)

After Anko left via window leaving everyone stunned, they all had an hour to get ready. Naruto went to a deserted training ground to practice.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" 50 clones appeared. Then they all attacked Naruto. One aimed a kick straight for his head, but Naruto grabbed him and swung him around dispelling ten nearby clones. Then he threw the clone dispelling him. Several clones were aiming a Rasengan at him but he dodged one and kicked that clone into the way of another Rasengan.

Naruto got out his sais that Kyuubi had enhanced for him. Naruto started stabbing clones at random. Then he pumped some chakra into the blades and they doubled in size from six inches to 12. He then sliced several clones in half with the wind nature chakra. There were only 20 clones left. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**" a hurricane type wind blew through the forest destroying all the clones.

Naruto had to get going because the next exam would start in three minutes. "**Mangekyou Kyuubigan: Farsight teleport**" he teleported behind a tree by the forest of death. He looked around and saw his team, but didn't really want to bother with them so he went to look for Ino, and saw her on the other side of the crowd. He walked over to her.

"Ino, hey. How are you?"

"I'm better than yesterday. Thanks again Naruto. About going out, how about we go out tonight?" asked Ino, with a slight bit of hope in her voice.

"I'd like that Ino. I'll see you then." Replied Naruto. Going to his team because the exam was about to start.

Anko informed that about what they would be doing and then they all went in their own gates. "I managed to see that the sound team had a heaven scroll. They seem easy enough to take on, let's go after them. They were only a few gates in that direction" said Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura didn't follow him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto? Tell us or die!" Commanded Sasuke.

"fool. I am the real Naruto. I just got tired of acting like the deadlast."

"I don't believe you." Said Sasuke right before he jumped in the air and aimed a kick at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged it and punched Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"No one hurts my Sasuke, especially not you, Naruto-baka." Sakura aimed a punch at Naruto but he didn't even have to do anything. She tripped over a fallen tree branch and hit her head on a tree, knocking her unconscious. _God I hate my team_ thought Naruto.

"**Don't you think your being over aggressive as of late. Changing too much at once is going to make people question who you really are**".

"Maybe, but no one suspects a thing, and besides…" Naruto quickly took out a kunai knife and threw it at Sasuke pinning him to the tree, before he could get up. "…I'm tired of being the fool."

Naruto ran through the forest looking for the sound team. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Still nothing. _What the hell, no one's around. And the sound team won't live to tell about this._ "**Kyuubigan**" Naruto scanned the chakra signatures around the forest. He found several that were unfamiliar. _That must be them_. Without deactivating his Kyuubigan, he ran to the sound team.

"Zaku, Kin, Hurry up." Said Dosu, not noticing that they were being followed. Naruto jumped out of a tree and kicked Dosu in the face, sending him head first into the ground.

"Give me your scroll or die." Stated Naruto.

"Your alone. And according to Kabuto, you are the weakest ninja in the exams."

"You're about to find out how wrong Kabuto was." Naruto said before he pulled out a kunai and threw it at Zaku's hand.

"**Decapitating Airwave**" Zaku sent an airwave at the Kunai right as it went into his hand causing the air to blow his arm off, making him scream out in agony and splattering blood everywhere.

Kin threw several senbon at Naruto, but he took his sword off of his back and slashed at them with the sword along with a bit of wind manipulation. Each one found their way back to Kin, killing her.

Dosu went to punch Naruto and emit an air shockwave from his gauntlet, but Naruto dispersed into a puff of smoke when Dosu got too close. "It was a clone! We were beaten by a clone!" Yelled Dosu, right before Naruto came up behind him.

"**Ultimate Rasengan!**" Yelled Naruto. He made a Rasengan so powerful it cut Dosu in half, sending his blood and guts flying all over the forest._ Great, now where's that scroll_, Naruto started checking all of their pockets. _Yes! I guess it's time to go back and get them morons and head to the tower._

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Naruto sent four clones back. Two to carry Sakura and Sasuke and the other two to hold anyone off that attacked. Sakura and Sasuke should be safe where he left them, but if they were dead it would make little difference. _What am I thinking. I don't want them to be dead. They are my team mates, my friends._

"**I see your coming to your senses. It is because you killed these three. You were having a fit of demonic bloodlust, brought on by not having a single worthy challenge in such a long time and by having a link with me. Since you can control me now my bloodlust, even though it is less than before, may sometimes consume you. That shouldn't be a problem though. After all, in our line of work killing is quite usual.**" _That explains it_, thought Naruto. It was going to be a long walk to the tower.

Naruto was nearly at the tower when one of his clones was destroyed. Sasuke had woke up and did not take well to the idea of being carried by Naruto. The other clones were trying to apologize for knocking him out by telling him that he was just in a bad mood.

Sasuke didn't buy it and killed every Naruto, except the one carrying Sakura. "Figures the real you would be the one carrying Sakura, you always had a thing for her. You can have her if you want. She's just dead weight."

Sakura started crying, apparently she had woken up a couple of minutes ago, but was too afraid to say anything because she thought Naruto would knock her unconscious again.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I knocked you out, I was in a bad mood at the time, but hey while you guys were out I got the scroll of heaven."

"No way a loser like you got the scroll. Let me see." Said Sasuke, arrogant as always.

"I don't have it. I'm just another clone." Clone Naruto informed them.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe it! Uchiha is all alone with no one except a worthless fan girl and a clone of the deadlast. Easiest prize ever." Laughed a grass ninja who had walked out from behind a tree.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? You know what I don't really care. JUST DIE! **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" Flames shot from Sasuke's mouth at the grass ninja. There was a cloud of smoke and ash. "No one could survive a direct hit from that" Stated Sasuke.

"Good, but not quite good enough." Said a shadow from the cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke hold him off until the real me gets here" said the clone dispelling himself. Naruto was didn't want to waste chakra, since he was going up against a strong unknown opponent, so he didn't bother with teleporting there.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged in hitting the grass nin in chest with a strong kick. "What the fuck!"

The kick went right through the ninja leaving a hole in her chest, but blood wasn't coming out. Instead mud was oozing out of her.

"Hmm, you killed my mud clone. That is amazing for a genin." Said the grass ninja. Sasuke charged in and stabbed at her with a kunai, but missed every time.

Finally Sasuke managed a hit, but not with the kunai. He had backhanded her across the face.

"So, you broke my face. If you were anyone else I would kill you on the spot." Said the ninja, now with the voice of a man (If you could call Orochimaru that). His face had broken parts of what appeared to be a mask around it.

Sasuke ran in again trying to kill Orochimaru, but seeing how he only had a limited amount of chakra left and he wasn't fast enough to land a hit even when enhancing his speed with chakra, that meant he would have to use a Jutsu that was fast enough, but he didn't have one fast enough to attack Orochimaru at the speed he was moving.

Orochimaru started to laugh, seeing the look on Sasuke's face he knew that he had almost given up. "Finally realized you can't win, huh? Don't worry. I don't want to kill you, just help you get your power. Help you get your revenge." At the last line Orochimaru started laughing again. _How does he know- _was all Sasuke could think, because suddenly Orochimaru's neck extended hundreds of feet and started flying at him. _This is it. This is the end._

"**Rasengan**" Yelled Naruto, hitting Orochimaru in his outstretched neck, knocking him off his course towards Sasuke. _What? What kind of Jutsu was that?_ Wondered Sasuke right before he passed out.

"Ah, the Kyuubi kid, eh. Aren't you also the deadlast?" asked Orochimaru after he had managed to recoil his neck, trying to crack it from the looks of things.

"And you must be Orochimaru of the Sannin. You don't seem as tough as I have heard, based on the way you were fighting Sasuke, you were having a difficult time moving. I guess that's what happens when you use someone else's body." Said Naruto, attacking right away so Orochimaru couldn't respond.

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto summoned near one thousand clones, half of which he had to tap into Kyuubi's chakra for, which he did not enjoy wasting. Several of the clones kept running in and nearly getting a decent shot, one actually punched Orochimaru in the jaw, but then him along with all the other clones in a 50 foot radius were sliced in half by Orochimaru's Kusanagi.

Naruto decided the only way to fight against Orochimaru was if he used 2nd state Kyuubi mode. Naruto ran behind a tree to transform while Orochimaru was distracted. He slowly started sprouting tails made of pure chakra. Then, with an explosion that caused the whole forest to shake, he turned into the four tailed version of Kyuubi.

All the clones started to explode and menacing chakra was floating in the air all around Naruto. Naruto swallowed some of it and started to bulge, then he shot it back out as a beam straight at Orochimaru.

"**Summoning: Triple Rashomon**" three gates popped out of the ground between the chakra canon and Orochimaru. Once the beam hit the first gate there was a cloud of dust blocking Naruto's view of the gates, but it was quickly followed by the sound of several more explosions.

When the dust cloud cleared, each gate was destroyed. Naruto, still in four tail form, ran to see if Orochimaru was dead. He found the lifeless body of the snake, covered in burn marks from head to toe. Naruto decided it was safe to transform back.

"**What would you ever do without my help?**" mused Kyuubi. Naruto looked around and saw that he was standing in a crater that had formed during their fight. _Oh shit, where's Sasuke and Sakura!_

Naruto activated the Kyuubigan and ran around looking for Sasuke and Sakura. He found their chakra signatures and realized that they were ok, but they were on the outskirts of the forest and getting further away. Naruto used what was left of his chakra to teleport to them.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Naruto asked, casually as though nothing had happened.

"Sasuke's hurt. I'm getting hel-" Sakura started to respond.

"HE ISN'T HURT, HE'S JUST EXHAUSTED! AND HE SAID THAT HE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU EARLIER AND YOU HEARD HIM, SO STOP BEING A STUPID FANGIRL!" Yelled Naruto, stopping her in her tracks, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Naruto made a single shadow clone and had that clone take Sasuke from her.

"Wait! Where are you going with him!" Asked a confused Sakura.

"He would have wanted to finish the exam, and you're coming with us because you can't complete them by yourself." Stated Naruto. He then grabbed Sakura and both him and the clone ran full speed towards the tower, going faster than the fastest jonin.

"Anko, you need to see this. This is video surveillance of the tower from an hour ago. These two teams finished within only two hours of starting the exam!" explained a random Anbu.

"There's no way that their genin level. The only one who is damaged is the Uchiha. The pink haired one looks like she's been hit, but that was probably by her own teammates for not shutting up" stated a confused Anko, wondering if these were the strongest shinobi in the leaf since Itachi Uchiha, hell since even the three Sannin themselves. To be able to complete the chunin exam so fast, and at their age, without even getting a scratch on them for the most part.

_Sure they weren't Kage level, but this was impressive,_ thought Anko.

* * *

><p>AN: I Realize that it has been nearly a month since I have updated. I appologize for that. I have decided it would be best if I went with my original idea of writing about ten chapters ahead then publishing one each week. I was having some techincal difficulties and some other issues in my life which caused me to only be onto chapter 3 as of right now, so sadly don't expect any updates for at least another month. Also, if you wouldn't mind answering a few quesions for me.<p>

1) should I change the name of the story and if so what should it be?

2) Do you think Naruto is already too overpowered?

3) I do plan on overpowering some villains to match Naruto, so who should they be?

4) relationships- Who should Naruto be with, and I will accept a maximum of 2?

5)Regardless of your answer to the last question, should Naruto and Naruko be related?

6)Seriously, what should the name be, because when I think of it the name doesn't sound that great.


	2. Chapter 3

**(AN:**** Let me start by saying, SORRY SORRY, I LOST INSPIRATION, THEN MY COMPUTER BROKE, AND THEN WHEN I STARTED WRITING ON MY PHONE THE IOS CRASHED AND I HAD TO RESTORE, AND NONE OF THAT IS A GOOD EXCUSE, BUT I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE.**** Okay, with that said****,**** all the feedback I got was good so I'm happy about that. As for the Sasuke and Sakura bashing, I honestly like them, it's just no one else really does so I figured a little bashing here and there. I still think ****pre shippuden**** Sakura is useless, but I still like her more than Hinata. I will also try and make Sakura a better character. I will try and bash less, and as always, REVIEW)**

**Chapter 3: Chunin Prelims**

Naruto and his team, along with the team from Suna, had completed the second part of the chunin exams three days ago. The freelancers had shown up at the tower around a day after they did, and Kabuto's team had just shown up not even five minutes ago.

The Sand shinobi and the freelancers had kept their distance as much as possible from the other teams, while Kabuto tried to become friends with everyone. "So how about it, you teach me your jutsu and I'll teach you mine?" Kabuto asked Naruko for about the twenty third time in the last two minutes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your strongest jutsu is nothing compared to even my weakest jutsu, and were enemies in this, so why would I help you?" she stated, starting to get irritated to the point where she would just kill Kabuto herself.

Just then several things happened. One, a group of Anbu shunshinned in with all the other genin from the exam. Two, Sasuke finally woke up after the encounter with Orochimaru. And three, Anko came in with a body bag. _Oh shit, it has to be him. If they find out I killed him they'll either think Kyuubi controls me or they'll think I'm a demon even worse than he is._

"Attention, everyone! We found the dead body of an S-rank missing nin in the forest. His name is Orochimaru, he was one of the Sannin. He was found in an area so demolished that someone had to notice the fight that had happened there. Also, there may be more of his agents around here, so the preliminary matches will take place right here and now, then we can have the final rounds take place sometime when there isn't any threat." Informed Anko.

Some people didn't take this news that well. Some of the Konoha genin were worried, actually all the Konoha genin, except Naruto and Sasuke. None of the genin from outside Konoha seemed that worried.

_At least they don't know who killed him. After all, the only people who knew I fought him… FUCK_. He gave both of his teammates a glare that said say anything and you will die. Sasuke didn't say anything because he thought that it was impossible for this to be the same guy. Sakura was too scared to say anything.

"Alright, we will do the fights now and we'll do the questioning later on. Let's just get this underway. Since the proctor for the next match called in sick I will be the proctor. If there are any who would like to drop out, do so now." Everyone turned to see old man Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"My team would like to drop out of the matches."

"We would too."

Kabuto's team and two of the freelancers dropped out. All that was left was the Konoha genin, the Suna genin, and one freelancer. "Alright, if you'll all follow me to the next arena." He lead them to the arena where the next part of the exams took place.

"These matches are randomly selected. There are sixteen of you left. After this there will only be eight, who will continue on to the finals. The first match will be…" He paused to look at the screen that chose who would fight who. "... Sasuke Uchiha V.S. Kankuro of the sand."

Both of them jumped down into the arena, ready to kill, if need be. "Good luck" said Kankuro.

"You're the one who needs good luck." The old man gave the go ahead and they both ran at each other. "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**" A fire ball shot at Kankuro, who barely managed to jump out of the way. Kankuro ran at Sasuke and jumped in the air doing a spin kick. Sasuke jumped to the side and countered with a kick of his own to Kankuro's back, sending him into a wall.

Sasuke immediately threw a single paperbomb "**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Sasuke caused that single paperbomb to turn into many. He had learned this Jutsu by using his Sharingan and watching Hiruzen do it. All of those paperbombs made contact at the exact same moment, causing one huge explosion.

"Call the mat-"

"It's not over yet. **Black Secret Technique: Iron Maiden**" Yelled Kankuro after he jumped out of the bandages the back of what appeared to be a puppet. Suddenly another puppet came up behind Sasuke and trapped him, while the previous puppet disassembled into several blades and started flying towards the puppet Sasuke was in.

"**Rasengan**"

"**Rasengan**" Naruto had jumped off the balcony that everyone was watching from to save Sasuke, but Sasuke had done his own Rasengan to break out of the puppet. _That bastard. I try to save him and he takes my move. _

Sasuke launched out of the remains of the puppet and into a spin kick that would have crushed Kankuro's skull had he not blocked at the last possible second. Even then, a sickening crunch was heard as his arm was broken.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Claimed the Hokage. There was a few cheers from the crowd, but mostly confusion over the move he and Naruto had used. "There will be a short intermission between the next match" Claimed the Hokage. The Hokage walked to where Naruto and Sasuke were "both of you come with me" he commanded without breaking his stride. They walked to the security room of the tower. "Sit" he told them.

"Hokage-Sama, did we do something wrong?" asked Naruto, knowing full well that there was nothing wrong with either of them knowing the rasengan.

"I wanted to know where you learned the rasengan, and more importantly, if either of you had any idea of what might have transpired in the forest with Orochimaru". Naruto gave Sasuke a short glare that went unnoticed by the Hokage.

"Sorry, Hokage-Sama, we must have reached the tower before it happened. As to where we learned the move, I learned from a scroll and Sasuke learned by using his sharingan, obviously."

"Is this true, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely nodded with a "Hn".

"alright then Sasuke head you can head back to the arena." They both got up to leave, "Not you Naruto, you stay".

"Oh come on, what now old man." Naruto was losing his patients.

"I know for a fact that there is no scroll that teaches the Rasengan, the only other two people who know that technique is Jiraiya of the Sannin and the fourth Hokage, who invented the technique." He sighed. "Naruto, after this is over, come to the Hokage tower, it's time you learned your heritage."

"Cool, now can we get back to the matches, old man." Naruto said as he walked out of the room, knowing full well who his parents were without the Hokage even saying anything.

**AN: I know, I know. Your thinking "So it's been over a year, he comes back with a bunch of dialogue, a mediocre fight, and more pointless dialogue, and on top of that the chapter seems so short and pointless". Well, yeah pretty much, I have to start writing again and get into it before there are any really good chapters. I am gonna be realistic this time and say that I will try and update at least once a month, but I am not gonna stay confined to a schedule that I can not keep, so sorry if I do not update too often. Review, tell me how to improve, because I honestly do not think my writing is any good and I would like to improve, and without some constructive criticism I definitely am going to lose confidence and interest in my writing.**


	3. READ THIS

Hey so I guess you all realized by now that this story is discontinued. I did come up with a plot line for it which I will be posting in the next chapter. Basically, whoever wants this story, you can have it. Do what you will with it. Im going to post where I was going with it, but its totally up to you to change it how you want it, if you decide to take it up. If anyone decides that they liked my story enough that they would like to continue it, PM me and I will post another chapter with a link to your version of the story. Please feel free to take this up and to make any changes you want. 


	4. PLOT OUTLINE

Kyuubi king general plot

After where I left off

Orochimaru (faked his death) and tobi meet in a cave near konoha.

Orochimaru was working with akatsuki to attack the village instead of suna.

Chunin exams ambushed by akatsuki

Naruto and Gaara have bijuu taken by an OP version of pain that attacks the village during the chunin exams

Sasuke cloned by orochimaru (wasn't really dead), Sasuke makes it back to konoha

Naruto breaks free and damages the statue

Kyuubis chakra is spread across world

Naruto goes on quest trying to get it all back. This should take up a good amount of chapters.

Gaara and naruto do escape from the akatsuki

Sasuke (no curse mark) meets up with them on the way back and asks naruto to train him, and in return helps naruto get his chakra back

When they get back to konoha they find out that Tsunade is hokage because the third is in a coma, tsunade cant heal it

Akatsuki goes on a recruitment drive (a make a few cool OCs)

Naruto starts getting kyuubis chakra back but it is dangerous since without kyuubis consciousness to regulate it, it can potentially harm him.

Naruto starts seeing ino

Ino trains to get stronger to keep up with Naruto

After a while she starts occasionally joining Naruto in his search for chakra

Sakura gets jealous and tries and fails to win Naruto over

Naruko tries to hunt down Orochimaru

Naruko gets captured by orochimaru

Naruto saves Naruko

Passionate night on the way back to Konoha ensues

Naruko joins Naruto and sasuke

Ino gives Naruto permission to see other girls as long as he informs her and still gives her just as much attention

Naruto starts seeing Naruko

Gaara's father is still alive and Gaara goes to him for help. his father is nice enough to help him.

Gaara trains to be strong without his bijuu

Gaara and his father start to get along, but then gaaras dad dies saving him from the akatsuki

Gaara becomes kazekage

Gaara joins Naruto in his quest to get back his chakra and take down the akatsuki

3 years worth of chakra hunting and filler missions go by

Naruto has all of his chakra back that he had in canon, except for kyuubis consciousness

Naruto goes after a nearby rumored source of chakra

He finds it guarded by tobi

He fights tobi and nearly dies

He is healed by Ino while Sasuke and Naruko fight him off

They win and Naruto gets his Kyuubigan back, minus the mangekyou

Tobi leaves saying he was lucky he had an emo, his sister, and his girlfriend there to save him

Naruto and Naruko are mortified at hearing they are related and take it up with Tsunade soon as they get back

Tsunade informs them that there were rumors of him having a sister however they were unconfirmed

Naruko goes on about how she was raised by an orphanage much like root in Iwa, but a bit nice and no seals put on their tongues, but still raised as killing tools none the less

Naruto tells Naruko its alright and that what happened before did not matter, what mattered is that they both had family now

She moves in with him

After a while they confess they still have feelings for eachother

The more chakra Naruto gets back the more of the demonic bloodlust he gets back.

Naruto starts getting spaced further apart from people, gets more aggressive.

Naruto starts killing bandits and thugs very brutally around Konoha and small neighboring villages to control the bloodlust

The others try to stop him from getting more of the chakra

He says he needs it if he wants to stand a chance against the akatsuki

He gets his far sight teleport back

His mangekyou can no longer copy bloodline jutsu

He stops managing to get back pieces of chakra. His mangekyou can not use amaterasu or tsukyomi

Naruto thinks its finally time to hunt down the akatuski

They start with one of Orochimarus lairs that they know the location of

They find information on his other bases and search them

They get ambushed at one of the bases

They kill everyone and find Orochimaru

They start to fight Orochimaru who they are at a stalemate with

Kabuto joins the fight

they get pushed back a bit, but then Jiriya and Tsunade catch up

Jiriya rasengans kabuto through a wall presuming him dead

Orochimaru tries to escape but is blocked by several hundred shadow clones

They interrogate him for the wereabouts of the akatsuki

Orochimaru says that they wont be able to fight them anyway

Kabuto comes back and this time with a bunch of Sasukes who are the age Sasuke was when the DNA was taken from him

They are surprised to find out about the clones, and that they all have cursed seals level 2

They decide to retreat, knowing there are too many to take on.

Orochimaru decides it is time for a new body and takes one

Orochimaru leads an attack on Konoha

He encounters Itachi at the Uchiha compound

Fight ensues

They are at a stalemate

Itachi activates his susanoo and informs Orochimaru how to activate the mangekyou and stating that he would never have it because he did not have a best friend

Orochimaru manages to retreat very injured

Kabuto helps Orochimaru get out of the village

Orochimaru kills kabuto then and there to activate his mangekyou

It works and with his Mangekyou he uses amaterasu on the wall of the village

It spreads and Naruto has to use the foxes chakra to make a claw and cut off parts of the village that are on fire to prevent if from spreading

Naruto is hospitalized

Tsunade informs them that if she could put half of the fox's chakra he had somewhere else, than he would pull through and it would be much safer for him to use

Naruko volunteers

They both have the same abilities as before just a little weaker, and they also gain a telepathic connection

This was as far as I got with it. I think I had more written but I must of deleted it by accident. Keep in mind that this was a very basic outline written a year ago and that if something doesn't make sense that means I probably thought about it but didn't write it down, so feel free to ask, although I think it would probably turn out better if you take this and make it your own by changing whatever you like. I hope this time it does not show up as a wall of text. PM me if you wish to takeover. First person to PM me saying they want the story will get a fifth chapter with a link to their version.

I do plan on writing stuff again eventually, but next time I'll make sure that I finish all the chapters before I post even one of them that way I don't flake out or cancel it. Probably still only going to post like once a week though if I do that. Keep up the suspense and all.


	5. NEW AUTHOR

The Eternal Mangekyou Rinnegan has decided to take up Kyuubi King. If you want to read their version of it check out their profile

at u/6150377/


End file.
